


junior year

by orca_mandaeru



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Beomgyu means to make a friend, but he might end up with something more.





	junior year

Just a year ago, Beomgyu was the new kid in this high school, moving from across the country. It would've been bad enough as a freshman, but it was even worse as a sophomore. Friend groups and cliques were already established, with no room to weasel in between. 

 

It was horribly lonely for a while, but he stuck through it, then met Soobin, and Taehyun, and Kai, so things took a turn for the better. But he still remembers that first uncomfortable year, so when Soobin mentions a new kid joining his class he makes a decision to welcome him as much as possible and make the generally shitty experience of high school a little better. It’s likely that no one else would make the effort for a stranger, and that makes him sad. 

 

So he mentions his idea to Soobin over their rock-like cafeteria chicken nuggets. Soobin looks up from his book and smiles fondly, patting his head while Beomgyu swats at his hand indignantly. "That's really sweet of you, Gyu." he says, and Beomgyu beams. 

 

"I know, right? I'm going to invite him to sit with us tomorrow." 

 

Soobin eyes him with an odd little smile and returns to reading.

 

Something that made things worse when he was new was that this town, and school, is tiny. Everyone knew everyone, hell, half the school was probably distantly related. So the next day, eyes glued to the cafeteria doors and ignoring Kai's whined questions, he recognizes the new guy immediately. 

 

He stands out in the crush of students, not only because of his unfamiliarity, but because of the way he carries himself. Self-assured would be the best word for it.  _ Wow, I might not have to help him at all, _ Beomgyu thinks. He'll do it anyway, of course, because it's the nice thing to do. 

 

He waits until the new kid is frowning down at his tray of cafeteria food to march up to him. His mentally prepared speech flies out of his head when the boy look sup at him, eyes somehow both lazy and piercing at the same time, leaving his mouth hanging open dumbly for a second before he recollects himself. 

 

"You're the new guy, right?" 

 

"Yeah, and?" he says, wary. 

 

"I'm Beomgyu. I wanted to ask you if you would sit with me and my friends? If you wanted to? It's just that high school is bad enough without being new and-" 

 

"Sure," the new kid says, lips twitching up in a half-smile. "I'm Yeonjun." 

 

"Oh great, great, follow me," He studies Yeonjun with a wide smile as they walk back. 

 

Thy sit down and Kai immediately starts up on the questioning, eagerly looking for juicy information. Yeonjun answers them methodically, where he's from (just a few towns away), why here's here (mother's new job) and what grade he’s in (senior.) Everything Beomgyu was planning to say just flies out of his reach, and he blames it on the way Yeonjun just keeps looking at him from across the table. 

 

"You're unusually quiet," Taehyun says. Funny, since he's the one who hasn't said a word all lunch. Then again, that's not too unusual for him. His gaze is too knowing, even though he can't possibly know about Beomgyu’s pathetic instant crush on the new guy. 

 

"Everything's totally fine," he says unconvincingly. Taehyun looks at him one more time before turning and smoothly slipping into conversation with Yeonjun. Beomgyu huffs. Well, everything is fine. He's done what he intended, making sure Yeonjun isn't alone in a new school. His friends already like him. Maybe Yeonjun will take some interest in him eventually...but that's just wishful thinking.  

 

Life goes on, and Yeonjun integrates himself seamlessly into their friend group. He fits perfectly, adding some bite to offset the other four's general sweetness, but he's also awkward and funny. And maybe Beomgyu gets the tiniest bit jealous that Yeonjun has made such fast friends with the others, especially Taehyun, surprisingly. But it's not like the owns Yeonjun or anything just because he's been pathetically pining for him since the moment they first locked eyes. 

  
  


Before he knows it, junior year has halfway passed in a flurry of stress and tests. Beomgyu tugs on Taehyun's arm harder. "Please, pretty please tell me?" he wheedles, bringing out the puppy eyes. 

Taehyun purses his lips and looks down at him. "You know I wouldn't break his trust like that." 

 

Beomgyu sighs and flops back down on his bed. He knows Taehyun's right, as usual. But the tension is killing him. Yeonjun and Taehyun have spent the most time together since they all met, but recently Yeonjun has been urgently whispering to Taehyun at every opportunity. At first Beomgyu brushed it off, but they both steal furtive looks at him when they talk like that and think he's not looking, so there's a good chance it's about him. And he just can't handle that tension. What if it's terrible? What if someone's spreading nasty rumors about him? What if they hate him and are planning on getting rid of him and throwing the body in the river? Okay, maybe those are unrealistic, but the whole thing is making his imagination go into overdrive. 

 

Taehyun pats his shoulder reassuringly. "Look, I'll tell you this much. You'll find out very very soon." Beomgyu groans and rolls over to hide his face in his pillow. That just makes the suspense worse. 

 

But he gets his answers, because just two days later, Yeonjun pulls him aside in the middle of lunch. They slip away to the little alcove behind the cafeteria building that some students use to make out. Just the thought of that and him and Yeonjun makes a tiny flush appear on Beomgyu's face. He leans against the grimy wall, looking questioningly at Yeonjun. "Is something wrong?” he asks. 

 

Yeonjun shakes his head and crowds up close. “Can i kiss you?” Beomgyu is stunned into absolute silence but still manages a tiny nod. A breathtaking little smile spreads across Yeonjun’s face and he leans in, pressing their lips together soft and sweet, lingering for a long moment before pulling away. 

 

“Oh,” Beomgyu breathes, a hand unconsciously raising to his lips. Yeonjun takes the hand in his own, making direct eye contact. 

 

“Choi Beomgyu, you are the cutest person I have ever met, and I would like to get to know you better.” His voice is steady as always, but his hands are shaking slightly. 

 

It finally sinks in that wow, this is really happening. Beomgyu beams and says, “Choi Yeonjun, you are the most confusing person I have ever met, and I would like to know you better. How about that?” 

 

Yeonjun laughs and leans down to kiss him again, and well, high school isn’t so bad after all if this is what it brought him.


End file.
